The present invention relates to padlocks and more particularly to a combination padlock with safety locking mechanism including a leverage latch plate which provides a safety locking and unlocking of the padlock without injuring the user's hand and facilitates changing of the combination code.
Typical padlock as shown in FIG. 1 includes a rotatable latch plate operated by user's forefinger, when the latch plate is pressed to rotate inward, it disengages with the locking bar so as to unlock the padlock. Since the latch plate becomes tilted that may lead the finger simultaneously sliding upward to block the gap between the latch plate and the locking bar. This may cause an inconvenience for locking the padlock or injuring the finger. FIG. 2 shows an improved padlock which includes a press button on the opposite side of the latch plate, when the user presses the button to operate the latch plate for locking or unlocking the padlock, it may not injure his (her) finger. However, both the above padlocks equiped with transverse numeral dials which make column of code that goes against the habit of reading. FIG. 3 shows another combination padlock, when the dials are on-combination, one may press the upright latch plate outward for unlocking the padlock, when the latch plate is released, it will automatically resile back to its locking position. However, this type of padlock has also the same disadvantage when the user's finger presses the latch plate, it may hinder the object to lock up.